A Change of Perspective
by Tayyylorrrrx3
Summary: Abby and Luka find out how much they really need each other. Luby. Set in season 11.


I wrote this a while ago and I have quite a few chapters done, so if you think it is any good I will keep going. Just want to add that I don't own these characters, I didn't make them up ( but I sure wish I did). Thanks for letting me borrow them! And thanks to Taylor for telling me to post this! Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter one. – Breaking Point.**

Abby POV:

Another shift done, another day over, just another night to go home and drink myself to sleep. Which reminds me I need some more beer, might as well walk its pretty nice out. Sale: Marlboro Lights. No, I told myself over and over I spent years trying to quit those things. But they are never on sale, hell what's one little pack. I really quit for John and he is gone now, and they are so good, they make me feel so good.

"I'll take a pack of the Marlboro Lights on sale and throw in a lighter too." I sat the twelve pack on the counter. That should be enough for a night I thought. "I tried to quit, but I always seam to come back." Why was my voice shaky? It's not like I need his approval to relax. The man behind the counter smiled at me, "May I see some ID?" I laughed "You're kidding me right?" I guess I look good for a lonely woman in her thirties. I pulled my license out of my purse and watched him look over it. He handed it back along with my goodies in a paper bag.

I left with a smile on my face a pack of beer under my arm and a big smile on my face. It is such a great road I chose to once again go down. As I started walking to the El I decided to light one up. It felt so good the nicotine running through my body was like coming home. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. Two cigarettes later I knew I would soon be hooked again, but I quit for John, and he decided to leave me so I can do whatever I want again. I am over him and his little letter.

When I got home I changed into sweats and a T-shirt. Four on a Friday night and here I sit alone on my couch ready to go to sleep for the night. I slumped down into my couch and lit up another cigarette. Before long I was staring at my coffee table along with an empty pack of cigarettes and ten empty beer bottles. My mind began to race. I don't know why I bother anymore. I don't have a life anymore. I don't have a boy friend. I don't have a real family, or did I ever? All I have is my stupid job it is the only thing that keeps me going, and quite frankly I am tired of it. I don't even know why I bother getting up in the morning.

It is like all the people I love or have loved have left me or moved on. Look at Carter, happy with Kem and their son in Africa. And I am not jealous, because it never would have worked for us, we were both looking for different things and it just wasn't meant to be. Then we have Susan: Happy with Cosmo and their two sons, and yes we still talk. But she was my best friend she was here everyday for so long and now she is gone too. Next we have Neela, she is 

supposed to be my best friend, but I wonder sometimes. Her work is her life too and she buries herself in it. She never wants to go out, and I need to go out. Last, we have Luka. For some reason it kills me to see him with Sam. I miss him so much, even though I don't want to admit that I miss him so much I really do.

I am so tired, I want to sleep, I want to be able to sleep and sleep and sleep and never wake up! To be honest I don't think anyone is really going to miss me if I don't. That is what makes this is so easy. It makes me want to do this so much. I am making the right choice.

"Abby…are you there? It's me…Neela, you seamed a little out of it at work today…so I just wanted to come check on you…Abby!?" Here is my chance it's now or never. "It's open." I look at myself in the mirror for one last time and swallow the pills immediately feeling the effects. My eyes close and I know I am ready to sleep. One breath, one long last breath before collapsing onto the floor…I hear that I knocked something over and then I hear Neela trying to get into the bathroom…then I blacked out.

Neela POV:

"Oh my god ABBY…wake up Abby? Can you hear me?! ABBY!" I grabbed my mobile out of my purse and called 911. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance to Fairway Apartments number 211, I have a thirty four year old female unconscious she took some pills she has a weak pulse, I started CPR I am a doctor at county. As is she." They told me it would be fifteen minutes; I knew I could get to county quicker. "Forget it I will take her." I picked up Abby and headed to my car. I called Jerry and told him I was coming in with Abby, and told him what happened. He told me he would get Trauma one and he would get Weaver. When I pulled into Bay one Kerry and Luka were waiting for me with a gurney. We worked on Abby for a good forty five minutes.


End file.
